Kagome's Pain,Inuyasha's Happiness
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: What happens when Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing? And,then,Kikyo trys to kill Kagome cuz Inu. is having mix feelings about her cuz of Kagome. What will happen? And,will Inu. save hr? INUXKAG! Kikyo HATERS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

A/n- I do NOT own Inuyasha and if I did,I so would not be right here P lol.

Chapter 1: Kagome's Pain and Inuyasha's Happiness.

Pairings- Sango/Miroku. Inuyasha/Kagome.

It's been a whole month since Naraku's death. Everyone seemed so much happier since his death. Miroku had lost the windtunnel in his hand which is great. The Inu Gang walked though the forest. Kagome had the Shikon Jewel Shard around her neck. Miroku and Sango are going to get wed when the find Sango's brother and firgure out how to get the shard out of his back without killing him. Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked around. "I'm going for a walk."He said. "Were already walking."Kagome said smirking. "Alone!"He said walking off. "O-ok."Kagome sigh. When Inuyasha was out of sight of the others,he began to run towards the smell. He smelled Kikyo. All he could think about right now.

(((((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))

Always running off. I sigh. "I wonder where he's off to now."Miroku said. "I know."I sighed. "It's ok,Kagome. He'll be fine."Sango said smiling. "I know...I just have a bad feeling."I replyed. "He'll been fine,we all know Inuyasha."Sango replyed. "Ok..."I said worried. It was about a few mins later and no Inuyasha. We found a old shed that we are going to camp in. It was getting dark,fast. 'Great. He isn't back.' I thought sighing. I glance over at Miroku and Sango. They both had fallen asleep. Shippo and Kirara were slowly going to sleep also. I,queitly,got up and walked outside. I walked into the forest and walked around until a white soul collecter flew past me. I froze. 'Kikyo.' I thought angrily. Ever since I yes I saved Kikyo,Inuyasha has been thinking of her all the time! Never thanked me for saving her! Ugh! I began walking the way the soul collecter went.

I froze in place when I heard Inuyahsa saying,"Kikyo." I jumped into some bushes and looked over at the "couple"! Inuyahsa had Kikyo in a hug. I felt tears in my eyes but didn't let them drop. "Kikyo,I love you and only you."Inuyahsa said. Tears began rolling down my checks fast and hitting the cold,dirt ground. "Oh,Inuyasha. I love you to."Kikyo replyed. I could hardly see but I watched then...I saw something I never wanted to see. I-Inuyasha kissed her! I couldn't take it,I began running off. I don't know where but I really didn't care.

I kept running,more tears flowing though my eyes and down my checks. I was heart broken. It felt like someone had broke my heart in two or someone had stabbed it and left it to die. It felt like it broke into dozens of peices. So,it all was a act,I thought he loved me! No,he didn't. He played me and I played along thinking our love was real! I was crying hard now. I couldn't see where I was going. I ran though some bushes and there was a hill there I didn't know about so I tripped and began rolling down the mudding hill as it began to rain. There was water at the bottom to. "AHHH!!"I scream as I hit the water hard. I slowly got on my knees and hands breathing heavily. "Ow.."I said rubbing my,now,red check as tears were still rolling down my them. I got up in pain. I was a little dizzy to. I looked down to see myself covered in mud and I'm soaked.

I began trying to climb up to hill side but just fail and slides down. "DAMN IT!"I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard something in the bushes above. "Sango!? Miroku!?"I said happily. Nothing. I sigh. 'I knew it was to good to be true.'I thought crying. I flet around my neck and something was missing. "OH NO! The Shickon Shard!"I screamed. I began looking though the water,on the hill,well,the parts I could reach. nothing.

(((((((((((((Regular POV))))))))))))))))

But, what Kagome didn't know,that the shard was right under her nose. It sat covered in mud and she didn't see it. "COME ON! I can't even fell it!"Kaogme yelled though tears. She was soaked,cover in mud and most of all,heart broken. She fell to her hands and knees crying. "I-I hate you,Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed. "I wish someone would find me."Kagome whipser. "Please,let someone come and save me."Kaogme whipser again.

(((((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))))))))))))))

I looked around some more. If I ever got out of this and went back to Inuyahsa without the Jewel. This sent chills down my spine for some reason. I was breathing heavily,covred in mud,soaked,this wasn't a good day. "Please soemone!?"I screamed. I didn't want to leave the area I was in cause what if I missed the shard. I sigh. "Inuyahsa can find it himself for all I care!"I said walking away. The more I walked,the deeper the water got. I gulped. I didn't know where I was. I began walking though a swamp. I had forgotten my bow and arrows so this could be bad then I heard a snake demon from where I just came. 'Great! The shard!' I thought running that way quickly. I saw a snake demon digging in the mud then I felt the shard. "NO!"I yelled. It looked up,"Hiss,yum,a fest!"It said. I gulped. "No bow or arrows."I whipser to myself. "After I get this shard,I shall fest on you,hisss."It said. "NO! That shard is mine!" I yelled jumping at it. I grabbed the shard and began trying to climb up to hill. Rocks and mud was all that hill was. I pushed myself to make it.

I finally made it but the demon bite my foot. I screamed in pain as I tryed to crawled away. I put the shard around my neck. "HELP!"I screamed. Nothing. I smirked and use my other foot and kicked the demon in the face. "Hisss!"It yelled letting go. I jumped up but fell again from my foot. "NO!"I yelled. I began crawling. I was scared as I heard the demon coming after me. "Hisss,the shard!"It yelled coming at me. "AH!"I screamed. I rolled on my back and cover my eyes for the worst. I heard someone yell something and then it was queit. "OH! Kagome!"I heard Sango yell. "S-sango?"I said un-covering my eyes.

"Sango!"I yelled jumping into her arms crying. "Oh,Kagome."She said hugging me back. She was soaked. Miroku came though the bushes. "Lady Kagome,are you alright!?"He ask worried. Sango and I stood up but I fell back to the ground cause of my foot. "No."I said smiply. "Oh,let's get you back to that shed. Inuyahsa would be happy to hear we found you."Miroku said picking me up which made me blush some. "Inuyasha!? I do not want to see him!"I yelled. "W-why?"Sango ask. Miroku sat me on Kirara with Shippo.

"Well, I saw him kissing Kikyo!"I yelled though tears. "Oh,Kagome."Sango said hugging me as she sat on Kirara. "We still need to get you back there before you catch a cold."Miroku said as he began walking that way. I nodded as tears rolled down my checks. I felt Kirara walking. "Sango,I-I don't w-want to g-o back."I whipser. "Kagome,you must face Inuyahsa sometime and we can't stay out here."Sango whipser back as she rocked back and forth. I loved Sango,she was like a big sister to me. I cryed on her shoulder. "Kagome,were here."She whipser. "Kagome!"I heard a familer voice. It was Inuyasha. "Wait,stay away from her right now!"I heard Sango yell. I felt myself being picked up. I looked up to see Inuyasha. "Let go of me!"I yelled kicking and screaming. "Kagome!"He said laying me down on a mat. I felt tears roll down my checks. "Get away from me!"I screamd again. Sango glared at Inuyasha. Miroku shoke his head. Shippo sat there watching. "Inuyasha,get away from her for now!"Sango yelled. "Why!?"He ask. "UGH! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"I yelled. I heard 7 bangs and I smiled. Inuyasha slowly got up as I watched him. He had hate,hurt and sadness in his eyes. "What was that for wench!?"He yelled. I began crying harder. "INUYASHA!"I heard a very upset demon slayer yell.

I hide my face in my hands crying harder. "OUT!"I heard Sango yell. "But,it's raining!"He yelled. "UGH!! OUT DAMN IT!"She yelled. I heard the flap of the door open and close. My crying had stop a little but I still felt tears rolling down my checks. "Oh,Kagome. It's alright."Sango said. I un-covered my eyes to see the sun shining though the window. "He's done it now,I'll be back."Miroku said leaving. Shippo hugged me. "Are you ok,mommy?"Shippo ask. Shippo thought of me as his mom and I didn't mind. "Yes,I am."I said hugging him back. Sango smiled. "Now,for that foot."I heard her say. 


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

((((((((((((((((((((((Miroku's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))

I walked over to Inuyasha whom was punching the ground. "Inuyasha?"I ask. "What?"He said sitting down. I sat beside him. "Do you want to know what is wrong with,Lady Kagome?"I ask looking at him. He looked into the river,"Duh." "Well,she told us she saw you kissing Kikyo."I replyed calmly. "What!?"Inuyahsa siad in shock. "Yes,that's why she was crying and so...pissed."I said. "I-I,she wasn't posse to see that spier!"Inuyahsa said. "Inuyasha,Lady Kagome has deep feelings for you,you know that right?"I ask. "Keh,duh."He replyed. "Well,when Kagome sees you with Kikyo,she gets hurt. She loves you and she thinks your not returning the love or she's in a love game."I replyed calmly. "Love game?"Inuyahsa said puzzle. "It's where a man or a woman loves two people,and can't chose and only one gets jealous and upset when seeing the one with the other."I replyed. "Oh,well,I'm not in that game!"He replyed.

"Inuyasha,I know you have deep feelings for Kagome also."I said. "I do not,monk!"He yelled. "Yes,you do."I replyed calmly. "Feh,fine,I do."He replyed. 'Finally.' I thought. "So,now,you must chose between these women and the one you chose the other one is going to have a broken heart,and Kagome is the one with the broken heart."I said. "Keh,I havn't pick though."Inuyahsa said. I shoke my head. "Then,why were you kissing Kikyo?"I ask smirking. "Uhhh..."Inuyasha said. "See,now Kagome has a broken heart and maybe even a broken foot."I replyed getting up. "What!?"Inuyasha ask shocked. "Yep,so if you don't excuse me,I'll be going."I said walking away.

I walked into the shed to see Kagome's foot all patched up and her reading something from her era. Sango was playing with Kirara and Shippo was looking at Kagome's book. I smiled and sat by Sango. "Sango,how is Kagome acting?"I whipser. "Better after I gave her that book."Sango giggled. I smiled. "Good."I said.

'Inuyasha,that baka. O well,at least Lady Kagome is ok. The Love Game. Ha, I made that up. He's just to dumb to even see that I did.' I thought smiling. I sighed.

(((((((((((((Inuyasha's POV))))))))))))))))

The love game!? That's stupid! I'm in no love game! Damn it! I think he made that shit up,damn it. "UGH!"I said. I sniffed the air and smelled Kagome. She smelled so good. I got up and began walking towards the shed. Each step getting slower and slower. I stopped when I smelled someone else. 'Kikyo.' I thought running that way. I saw a soul collecter and followed it. And, there Kikyo was. Standing by a waterfall. "Kikyo."I said walking up to her. "Oh,Inuyasha.It's you."She smiled. I returned it. "Yeah,it's me."I said sitting by her. She looked so beauiful sitting there looking into the waterfall. "Kikyo?"I ask. "What is it Inu-"I didn't lt her finsh cause I kissed her. I pressed my lips a bit harder against hers. I knew she would need air sometime so I pulled away and smiled. She returned the smile and hugged me. I hugged her back. 


	3. Chapter 3: Part 3

(((((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))

My foot was feeling much better but I still couldn't move. Damn Inuyasha. Shippo was playing with Kirara while Sango and Miroku went out..alone. I giggled at my nasty thoughts but that's what they were prolly doing. I laughed this time. "What ya laughing at,mommy?"Shippo ask. "Oh,just my thoughts."I replyed smiling down at the little fox kit. "Mommy,I need to tell you something."Shippo said. "What's wrong?"I ask a little worried. "I...I love you,mommy!"Shippo said looking at his feet. "Aww..I love you to."I said hugging him. "Really!?"He ask shocked. "Yes,I do."I said smiling at him. Miroku and Sango came walking back in. "We found a village."Sango said. 'Ok,maybe they wasn't doing what I thought and how could I think that anyways!?' I thought slowly getting up. "Whoa,Lady Kagome,you must be careful."Miroku said picking me up again. I blushed again.

I know he saw me blush cause he smiled. Kirara ran outside to us and grow big. Miroku,gently,put me on her. "T-thanks."I said trying to hide my blushing. Sango was having a giggle fest and Miroku just smiled. "Your welcome,Lady Kagome."Miroku said. I smiled and looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?"I ask as the redness on my checks went away. "Don't know."Sango said frowning. "But,I'm sure he alright."Miroku added. "I guess."I said. "Well,let's get moving."Miroku said. "Wait,how will he find us?"I ask.

"If he's smart he'll sniff you out."Sango said. "Great,he's not going to find us."I said coldly. This made Sango,Shippo and Miroku laugh. I giggled. "It sliped out." I giggled. "Well,let's get going."Sango giggled. I nodded. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to soon. We,finally,made to the village. I yawn and jump off of Kirara. "Hey,my foot fells better."I said walking up to Miroku. "Be careful,Lady Kagome."Miroku said stopping for me. Sango had gone ahead to catch Shippo whom ran off. Miroku and I began walking again. "But,I'm glad your foot is ok."He said smiling. I returned the smile. "Thanks."I said. "You welcome,Lady Kagome."Miroku replyed. We made it into the village to see Sango and Shippo talking to some villagers. "Ok,we'll help you."I heard Sango say. "Hey guys,there's been a demon borthing the villagers and he only takes young beaiuful girls and makes them his bride."Sango said walking up to us. Shippo jumped on my shoulder.

"You might want to be careful when this demon come,mommy."He said. "Why?"I ask. "Cuz,he steals young and beaiuful girls."Shippo said blushing. "Aw,thank you,Shippo."I said hugging him. "Welcome mommy!"He said hugging me back. "Same goes for you,Sango."He said. "Oh,no,after seeing Kagome,he'll go after her."Sango said smiling. I blush. There to nice. "So,where is this demon?"I ask. "Any min. now."Sango said. "The villagers say that the demon only comes in the middle of the day and at night."Shippo said.

And,speak of the devil here he comes. "Here he comes!"I said. "Villagers,get inside!"Miroku yelled. The villagers did so. "Come on!"I said running towards a opening near the village. "Kagome,what are you doing!?"Miroku ask running after me. Kirara ran past me with Sango on her. "Wait,I can be bait!"I said. Kirara stopped and so did Miroku. Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder. "Are you sure,Kagome?"Sango ask. "Yeah,so stay here!"I said running out into that opening. I stood in the middle of the opening. My hair was blwoing freely,my eyes had fear but cougare in them at the same time. I heard something in the bushes which made me jump. "H-hello?"I said backing away. I saw Sango and Miroku slowly apporching the opening. Then, a very fast demon ran out of the bush and picked me up. I screamed. "Kagome,where is he!? He's to fast!"I heard Sango yell.

((((((((((((((((((((((((Sango's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"KAGOME!?"I yelled as Kirara ran towards the opening. I heard Kagome scream. "Go Kirara!"I said quickly. Miroku jumped on and Kirara began running that way. I heard her scream again. "Faster,Kirara!"I said. Kirara growled as in saying ok and went faster. "We must hurry,Sango. I heard these kind of demons put a crown on the one they want to wed and it makes the women think that there his bride!"Miroku said quickly. "Well,that isn't good."I replyed. "I know,that's why we must hurry."Miroku said. "Sango!"I heard Kagome yell. "Miroku!? Sango!?"She yelled again. We made it to a small shed. Bigger then ours though. "Miroku,stay here and see if there around here somewhere!"I said running towards the shed. "Right!"Miroku siad jumping off of Kirara. I ran though the door. "Kagome!?"I said. 'This place was bigger then I thought.' I thought sliding open the door. "Kagome!? Please,say something."I said running though this small house. "Sango!?"I heard Kagome say. "Kagome? Where are you?"I said worried. "Over here!"She yelled. I ran though another sliding door to see Kagome tied up. "Sango!"She said happily. "Kagome!"I returned the happiness. I ran up to her and un-tied her. "Where's the demon?"I ask quickly. "He told me he was going back to the village."Kagome replyed.

"Let's g-"I stopped when I saw a hog demon walked in. "So,your the one who took Kagome,huh?"I said ready to throw my boomang. "Ah,two beauiful ladies.Great."It said. "Back off or I'll kill you."I said as Kagome was getting her arrow ready. "HA! I would never leave two beuiful ladies like you alone."He said throwing some podwer stuff on us. "What is this!?"I said. I began felling very sleeping. "K-kagome?"I ask looking at her on the floor. "Kagome!?"I said kneeling by her. I yawned and fell back. I went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: Part 4

((((((((((((((((((((((Miroku's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Nothing in the forest so I should go help Sango.' I thought running back to that shed. "How do you think SAngo and Kagome are doing?"Shippo ask me from Kirara right behind me. "I don't know,come on!"I said running faster. 'Sango,please be alright.' I thought. I ran though the sliding door and though the whole house. "Sango!? Kagome!?"I yelled running though the house. I ran though the last door to see SAngo and Kagome tied up. "Sango! Kagome!"I said kneeling by them. "A sleeping spell."I said seeing the powder on them. I un-tied them quickly and,gently,put them on Kirara. "That was easy."I said to Shippo running back though the house. "Maybe it's a trap,I mean,that was TO easy."Shippo replyed. "You could be right."I said as we ran outside. I looked up in the sky to see tons of demons. "What is going on!?"I said. "I-I don't know." Shippo said. "Kirara,let's hurry up and find Inuyasha!"I said. I jumped on Kirara and she began running though the forest. "Now,how do you wake them up from a sleeping spell?"I said. "How long does it last?"Shippo ask. "A few hours some even mins."I replyed.

I looked at Kagome's neck. "Good,she still has the Jewel. Maybe that's what bringing all these demons here."I said. "Maybe."Shippo replyed. Kirara ran though the forest towards that village. I saw the village. "The village is getting attack!"I said jumping off of Kirara. "Windtunnel!"I yelled pointing my hand towards the demons. "Uhh..Miroku?"Shippo said. "Right,I had it for so long,I kinda forgot,yeah,ha,let's go."I said feeling stupid. "We need Inuyasha!"I said. "I know!"Shippo said. "FOX FIRE!"Shippo said putting a demon on fire killing it. "Nice one,Shippo."I said hitting a demon with me staff. "Damn,Inuyasha."I said killing another. One of the dmeons sneak up behind me and bite me in the arm. "AH! Damn demons!"I said hitting it with my staff. It let go of my arm and flew away. "Are you alright,Miroku!?"Shippo ask worried. "Y-yeah."I said holding my arm.

(((((((((((((((((((((Inuyasha's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kikyo and I were talking when I smelled blood. Miroku's blood. "Shit!"I said jumping up. "What's wrong?"Kikyo ask. "I smell blood,Miroku's blood."I said running away. When I got to the forest a soul collecter grabbed my arm. "Your not leaving me for your friends,are you Inuyasha?"Kikyo ask coldly. "Kikyo,no,I must help them!"I said pulling my arm away. "Fine but me here in the middle of the night,ok?"Kikyo ask nicely. I smiled a bit. "Ok."I said running off. 'What he fuck was that for Kikyo!? Damn it!' I thought running faster. I ran though the forest and out into a opening to see Miroku holding his arm but still fighting off demons. I saw Kagome and Sango laying on Kirara. 'Kagome!' I thought. I pulled my sword and yelled,"Windscar!" I took out half of the demons. "Nice to see you."Miroku said. "Nice to be here."I said slicing a demon in half. "Hey,what's wrong with Kagome!?"I ask.

"Sleeping spell!"I heard Miroku say. "So,there alright,ight?"I ask worried. "Yeah!"Miroku yelled smashing a demon's head in with his staff. "Damn demons!"I said. "That's what I said."Miroku said. "Windscar!"I yelled useing it agian. This time it killed all of the dmeons in the sky,that is. I put my hand in a demons blood. "Blades of blood!"I said throwing red disc at the rest of the demons. It wasn't a lot,only a few so that is why I used that attack. "Well,that was easy."I said putting my sword up. "Yeah."Miroku said rolling his eyes.

I heard Kagome say something and lean up. "Kagome!"I said running to her. She just turned her head towards Miroku. "Miroku,your arm!"She said jumping off of Kirara and running to his aid. This made me burn inside. She's mad at me!? Damn that Kagome. She's making me have mix feelings about Kikyo. Kagome grabbed her pack off of Kirara and began helping Miroku. Sango leaned up. "W-what happend?"She ask. "You were put on a sleeping spell then tons of demons attacked but Inuyasha and I took care of them."Miroku said. "HEY! Me to!"Shippo yelled. "Yes,and Shippo to."Miroku smiled.

((((((((((((((((((((Miroku's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sango jumped off of Kirara and ran to m. "Are you alright!?"She ask with a hint of worry in her voice. "Of course,my dear Sango."I replyed. Kagome had cleaned and bandged my wound. "Thank you,Lady Kagome."I said. "Your welcome Miroku."She replyed putting the aid kit back in her bag. "Kagome?"I heard Inuyasha say. Kagome didn't reply. I was about to laugh. Kagome hates him now. "I wonder what happened to that demon."I said to Sango. "Me to,maybe he was killed with the rest of the demons."Sango said. "Hopefully."I replyed.

((((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

What a ass. Trying to talk to me. Ugh. "Kagome,please talk to me."Inuyasha begged. "What do you want me to say,Inuyasha!?"I ask rudely. He stood there puzzle. "UGH!"I said turning away from him. "Kagome,I don't know what to say."He said. I just stood there tapping my foot on the ground. I saw Miroku and Sango sitting on Kirara talking. I sigh. "Inuyasha,you know I have deep feelings for you and I-I can t-take it if you want Kikyo more then me."I said as tears dropped from my checks. Sango and Miroku stopped talking and watched us. "Kagome..."Inuyasha said. "I don't want to talk about it."I whipser. "But I-"I cut him off by yelling,"SIT SIT SIT!" I heard 3 bangs. "Ah,music to my ears."I said smirking. This made Sango,Shippo and Miroku laugh. Inuyasha slowly got up. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "Kagome.."He said weakly. "I said I don't want to talk about it!"I yelled facing him. Miroku,Shippo and Sango stopped laughing and watched. "What if I wasn't going to say that,wench!?"He yelled back. The tears came back and began rolling down my checks. "I hate you!"I yelled then I ran off into the forest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((Inuyasha's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"W-what just happened?"I ask shocked. "Baka,go after her! She does have the Shikon Jewel!"Sango yelled at me. I growled and ran into the forest. I could smell her slatly tears and blood!? And, I smelled Kikyo. 'What's going on?' I thought picking up speed. 


	5. Chapter 5: Part 5

((((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))))))))))))))

There I layed with Kikyo over me pointing an arrow to my head. She had alreay got my arm. "Why are you doing this!?"I yelled though pain and tears. "Because,your making Inuyasha have mix feelings about me! I'm not letting you get in the way of us!"Kikyo yelled. I began crying harder. 'Here I am. About to die by a dead jealous girl and the last thing I said to the person I loved was I hate you.' I thought crying harder. "You a bitch,Kikyo!"I yelled. "Ha,like I care what you say,After I'm done with you,your going to wish you died a long,long time ago."Kikyo laughed coldly. "I hate you,you walking clay pot bitch!"I scream. She pulled the arrow back ready to shot. I covered my eyes with my arms waiting for the worst. The waterful made it a bit peaceful. "Kill me already!"I yelled looking up. Kikyo stood there looking down at me. "Well!?"I yelled. "First,tell me why you want to die."She said.

"Because,"I got up slowly and held my bow in my hands,"When,you love someone that doesn't love you back,what's there to live for,huh?" I ask. "Nothing."She smirked evilly. "That's why I want you to kill me now."I said closing my eyes. "Great."She replyed. I took a deep breath and waited. Nothing. "So?"I ask slowly opening my eyes. I saw Inuyasha standing in front of me with his back turned to me. "I-Inuyasha?"I said though tears. "Move out of the way Inuyasha! If you really love me then move."Kikyo yelled. "Kikyo,I would never let anyone harm Kagome. If you want to kill her,you must kill me."Inuyasha said. I smiled. So,he does love me! "You love her more then me!?"Kikyo scream pulling her arrow back. 'Oh no,if Inuyahsa saids yes,she's going to shot him!' I thought sneaking in to the forest.

I sneak around though the bushes and I sneak around and began climbing the side of the mountain. 'I must hurry.' I thought. I push myself all the way. when I made it to the top,it wasn't a tall mountain,I pointed a arrow at Kikyo whom was about to shot Inuyasha. There I stood,slowly blooding to death,and about to kill someone whom should of been dead a long time ago. I aimed my arrow ready to shot her in the head. "What if I said yes Kikyo!?"I heard Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo smriked and turned around pointing the arrow at me. "Don't do it!"Inuyasha yelled running towards her. "Stop,or she's dead!"Kikyo replyed. I pulled my arrow back more as she shot her's at me! I ducked and,thankfully,dodged it. I jumped back up and shot the already ready to fire arrow at Kikyo. It shot her in the head,killing her.

I stood there frozen. 'Did I just...kill her?' I thought. I was in space to not see Inuyahsa standing in front of me. "Kagome."He said lowly. "Oh,Inuyasha! I'm so sorry."I said falling into his arms. "Kagome,it's alright. Your safe and that's all that matters."Inuyasha said hugging me. "R-really?"I said though tears. Inuyasha let go of me and looked me in the eyes,"Yes,Kagome. I love you more then anything,even Kikyo."He replyed. I smiled and hugged him. I watched over his shoulder as Kikyo's clothes disappeared in the wind. I smiled. 'How could I smile?' I thought frowning. 'I have Inuyasha!' I thought smiling. Inuyasha pulled me back and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry,Kagome.You did the right thing. She would of killed me where I stood if it wasn't for you,ok?"He told me smiling. I smiled. "Ok."I said. Soul collecters flew around that area. I still felt bad and I didn't know why.

"Kagome,your arm!"Inuyahsa said picking my up. He ran though the forest with me in his arms. I was blushing un-controllble. He stopped and put me down. "Well,well,your back!"Miroku said. "So,did you guys work it out?"Sango ask. "You can say that."Inuyasha said smiling at me. I blush and smiled. "What were you guys doing in that forest!?"Miroku ask. "Miroku!"Sango said. "Lady Kagome! Look at your arm,what DID you do in there."Miroku ask smriking. Sango hit Miroku,"Be good,perv." Miroku rubbed his new bump on his head. Sango had helped my wound. I smiled at Inuyasha and he returned it which made my heart fly.

Sango smiled at us getting along. Life was getting better,much better for me.

!At Kaeda's Village!

It's been a few weeks after Kikyo pasted. I told everyone what happen and they were shocked. Right now, Inuyasha and I were sitting in a tree watching the sun set. "Isn't it beaiuful?"I ask him. I sat in his lap. "Keh,it's ok."Inuyasha said smiling. "But,I'm looking at something that is beaiuful right now."He added looking at me. I blushed a deep red. "Really?"I ask. "Yep." Inuyasha said. "Th-"I didn't finsh. I felt his lips against mine. I close my eyes and kissed him back. This kiss was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me! He pulled back first. Good thing to cause I was running out of air. I was breathing kind of heavy but I smiled at Inuyasha. He returned it.

Sango still hasn't find Kohaku. I sigh and looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"He ask. "Well,Sango still hasn't found her lil bro,I just feel so bad for her." I replyed. "Kagome,we'll find him,ok?"Inuyasha said smiling. "Thank you,Inuyasha."I said hugging him. "For what?"He ask. "For everything."I whipser in his doggy ear. Inuyasha smirked and I turned my head towards him. He pressed his lips against mine. I close my eyes and throw my arms around his neck kissing him. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me into a deeper kiss. 'I need air,breath though your nose girl!' I thought doing so. the kiss seem to last foever. I felt Inuyasha's tougue rub against my lips which made me want him even more. Inuyahsa broke the kiss thinking I needed air. The darkness took over and it was getting cold. "Let's get you back inside."He said smiling. I nodded and he picked me up in his arms. I blush as we walked into the hut. I was still in his arms but everyone was sleeping. He layed me down and he layed down beside me which made me blush a deeper red. He pulled me closer to him and it felt so good. I smiled.

He pulled up the covers and put his amrs around me. I felt him storke my hair some. I blush went away as I slowly started to go asleep. "Kagome,tommrrow,I must ask you something."I heard Inuyasha whipser. I nodded and went to sleep.

!Morning!

I woke up warm and smiling. I felt arms around me and remember last night. I turned over to be face and face with Inuyasha. I was inches away from his face. I yawned a little. I could fell his breathing on my check. It was so warm and his breath smelled good. I smiled and close my eyes. This had to be a dream,a great,great dream. I smild bigger at my thoughts. Then,I felt Inuyasha moving. I open my eyes to see his back facing me then he rolled back over again. He was awake. "Hey sleeply head."I whipser in his ear. He was on his back. He jumped a little and rolled on his side to face me. "Hey beaiuful."He replyed smirking. I blush and smiled. "Thanks."I said getting closer to him. He smiled.

(((((((((((((((((Inuyasha's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))

I have to say,I am kinda upset at Kikyo's death but I'm happy I have Kagome now. I leaned in and kiss Kagome. I love kissing her. But, I wanted more out of her but I was going to let it go slow. I don't want to push Kagome into somthing she doesn't want to do. Kagome pulled away and smiled. "You wanted to tell me something,right?"She ask. "Oh,yeah that."I said lowly. I was nervous to ask Kagome to have my pups. "What's wrong?"She ask. I smiled. "Nothing,but. I wanted to ask you if you would...have my pups."I whipser the last prt but I knew she heard. "HELL YES!"I heard Kagome say happily. I leaned up shocked. "Really?"I ask smiling. She leaned up. "Really!"She said hugging me.

Sango walked in. "What's with the yelling,Kagome?"She ask smiling at us. I pulled away and jumped up and ran to Sango. "Sango! Inuyasha ask me to have his pups and I said yes!"Kagome spealed with joy. "Really! That's awesome!"Sango said hugging her friend. I smiled. Sango winked at me as I was getting up. Sango pulled Kagome out of the hut to tell the others. I followed and saw Miroku walking up to me. "So,you finally asked."He said. "Yep."I said as we walking to where the others were. We made it over there to Kagome hugging Shippo. She's so beaiuful when she's happy. "Inuyasha,now,I have a question for you."Kagome said as Shippo sat on her shoulder smiling. "What is it,Kagome?"I ask. "Well,I was thinking,since Shippo has no family...we could adopt him."Kagome said as her eyes light up with Shiopp's. I smiled and stood ther for a min. "Whatever you want,Kagome."I said smiling. "Really!"Shippo said hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. "Really."I replyed. Kagome smiled. Miroku and SAngo were talking about something.

Shippo was bouncing for joy all over which made Kagome giggle. I smiled. I always like Shippo but never told anyone. I'm glad he's in the family now. Wait,Kagome and I still have to get married. I was lost in thought and didn't even see Kagome snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shooke my head. "Huh?"I ask. She lookd confused. "I can feel Kohaku's Shard! Sango and Miroku already left on Kirara."She said. "Ok,come on!"I said kneeling down. She got on my back with Shippo on her shoulder. "Which way!?"I ask running into the forest. "That way! Towards the river!"Kagome said. "Right." I nodded and ran that way. 


	6. Chapter 6: Part 6

(((((((((((((((((((((((((Sango's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kirara ran though the forest at high speed. I wanted to see Kohaku and Kirara did to. Kirara stopped at thr river. No one was...there. "Kohaku!?"I yelled jumping off of Kirara. "Where is he?"I ask running towards the river. "Kohaku?"I said lowly. 'Where are you?' I thought. "Sis?"I heard a voice say. My face light up as I turned around. There he stood,my little brother. "Kohaku!"I said running up and hugging him. He hugged me back. "I miss you so much."I said as tears rolled down my checks. "Why are you crying,sis?"He ask. "Tears of joy."I said looking into his eyes. I had miss so much and now here he is,in my arms. I got up as Kirara ran up to Kohaku. She was still in her big form and I think she forgot cause she jumped on Kohaku licking him. I laughed and got Kirara off. Kohaku got up wiping spit off hs face. "Thanks."He said. Kirara grow small and jumped into his arms. Kohaku smiled and hugged Kirara. Miroku smiled at us.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally came into view. "I hope this is the right way!"Inuyasha growled looking over his shoulder. "Inuyasha,look out!"Kagome yelled as the ran into a tree. Inuyahsa fell back onto his back with Kagome under him. Shippo jumped off right before they hit the tree. He was laughing. Miroku,Kahaku and I were having a giggling fest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'What's so heavy on top of me-Inuyasha!?' I thought as my eyes got wide. "Get off of me!"I yelled. I pulled myself out from under. "Inuyasha! You baka!"I yelled angily. Inuyasha open his eyes slowly. "Y-your the one who told me to go the wrong way!"He replyed. He slowly got up. "Damn that hurt."He said. "Damn right!"I said dusting myself off to find a buirse. "Damn,your heavy."I said. "So,your saying I'm fat now!?"He ask rudely. "Maybe!"I said crossing my arms over my chest. He growled. "The only person needed the lose weight is standing right in front of me."He replyed. I heard Shippo stop laughing and Kohaku,Miroku and Sango stop giggling. I growled with angry. "What did you say?"I ask. "Your fat."Inuyahsa said lowly. "UGH! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"I screamed. 19 bangs were heard. I turned around with my nose in the air and walked away. "you done it now,Inuyasha."I heard Shippo say followed with a bang. "HEY! I'm your son now!"I heard him yell. "NOT YET!"Inuyahsa yelled. I stop and turned around as Shippo was yelling my name. "Inuyasha!"I screamed. Inuyasha stop chasing Shippo and looked at me. He looked scared. "SIT SIT SIT!"I said. 3 more bangs. "Leave Shippo only!"I said as Shippo jumped on my shoulder.

"Thanks,mommy."Shippo sigh. "Your welcome."I replyed smiling. "Well,Sango. Congrats!"I said stepping over Inuyasha whom was laying there in pain. I walked up to them. "Thanks,Kagome."Sango replyed smiling. "Ready to get back to the village?"I ask smiling. Sango nodded as Kirara gorw big. Miroku,Kohaku and Miroku got on her. "Hey Inuyasha! Time to get up!"I yelled at him. I was still pissed at him. He jumped up and growled. I got on his back and we started for the village. I was still pissed and I was about to punch Inuyasha. We made it to the village after getting lost from someone! "You got lost AGAIN!"I yelled getting off his back. Shippo ran to Sango telling her what happened. "NO! YOUR THE ONE WHOM SAID IT'S THAT WAY!"Inuyahsa said 'it's that way' in a girlly voice. "I do NOT sound like that!"I screamed.

"No,you said like this!"Inuyasha said in a man's voice. "WHAT!?"I screamed. "Shit."Inuyasha said. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit damn it!"I screamed with angry. 18 bangs! Woot! "18 sits,Asshole! WOOT!"I said happily. 'I have gone crazy.'I thought. Inuyahsa got up and said,"What!? 'Damn,I have lost it!' I thought. "I'm so sorry!"I said hugging Inuyasha. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I forgive you,Kagome. Now,stop acting weird,ok?"He ask. I nodded and smiled. 


	7. Chapter 7: Part 7

!In da Hut!

((((((((((((((((((((((Inuyasha's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Were trying to firgure out a way to get that damn shard out of Kohaku's back. I sat there tired of the talking about how. 'If there going to take this long,I can just think of my own way. I know! I can wish on th shard that Kohaku won't die when the shard is taken out of his back!' I thought happily. 'But,I wanted to use the shard to become a full-demon and nothing else.' I thought sighing. 'But,this is for your friends!' I thought sadly. "I got an idea!"I said standing up. "What is it?"Sango ask happily. "Kagome,let me see the shard!"I said putting my hand out. She nodded and gave it to me. I smiled. "Ok,"I stated kneeling by Kohaku. Everyone looked confused. "I wish Kohaku couldn't die when the shard is removed."I whipser to the shard. The shard glowed a bright white color and it was floating in mid-air. Kohaku's shard in hs back flew out and I caught it. The shard stop gliwing and I grabbed it. "Inuyasha,did you just use your wish?"Sango ask tear full. I nodded. Sango hugged me tightly. "Thank you!"She screamed. My ears went flat and I push her back. "Damn,loud mouth."I said rubbing my ears. I couldn't help but smile though. "Thank you,Inuyasha."Kohaku said happily. "Keh,your welcome,Kid."I said trying to sound like I didn't care. "Inuyasha,that's so sweet!"Kagome said hugging me. I smield and hugged her back.

She pulled back,"Wait,what about the well!" She jumped up and ran out of th hut. "Wait up,Kags!"I said running out of the hut to.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sango's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oh,Inuysha is such a sweet heart. I hugged my brother tightly. "Isn't it wonderful,Miroku?"I ask letting go of my now heavily breathing brother. Miroku smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha can be a jerk at times but at others,he's like the nicest person,you'll met."I said. Miroku nodded. "I know."He said. "But,mostly a jerk."Shippo added from Miroku's shoulder. I nodded in agreeing. We all laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8: Part 8The Last Part

((((((((((((((((Kagome's POV)))))))))))))))))))))

I ran to the well faster then you could believe. I stop at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha,what if I can't go back?" I ask as he walked up to me. "Well,we'll have to just find out."Inuyasha said putting his hand out to me. I smiled a bit and took his hand. I felt him grip it tightly. We jumped into the well. My face light up as I saw a blue light and we were at the bottom of the well. Inuyahsa picked me up and jumped out. There I was,home at least. I smiled as Inuyasha grabbed my hand. We began walking back to my house. I layed my head on his shoulder. Anyone could see we were together now. Sota,my little bro,came running put from the house. "Sis! Your back!"He said hugging me. I smiled and hugging him back. "I miss you to."I said. The three of us walked inside to be greeted by my mother and gramps. My mom saw me holding hands with Inuyasha and smiled. "Hello dear!"She said hugging me. I hugged her back with my free arm smiling.

"Hi mom."I said as she let go. "Nice to see you back so soon."She smiled. "Nice to be back."I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hi ya Gramps."I said hugging him dragging Inuyasha behind me. He hugged me back. "Nice to see you home."He said. I smiled. I,finally,let go of Inuyasha's hand. "I'm going up to the bedroom,come on,Inuyasha."I said running up stairs. I heard Inuyasha sigh and follow me. We made it into my bedroom and I close the door bhind us. "Well,the well still works."I said sitting on the bed. He sat by me. "That's good."He said. "I know."I replyed. "Inuyasha,that was very sweet to do."I said smiling. "What?"He ask. "Doing what you did for Kohaku. Your such a sweet hearted jerk."I said. "That's ri-hey,ok,that is true."He sighed. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

He pulled back and pressed his lips against mine. It felt so good. He pulled me closer,deepen the kiss. I smiled as we kiss,what seemed,to last forever. Then, the next then I knew was me on top of him. I blinked. We still had our clothes on,thank goodness. I began kissing him again forgotting that I had family downstairs. We were making out what seemed like a good,great,wonderful 5 mins. Inuyasha kissed me agiain as Sota walked in. "Hey Sis,I w-EWWWW!!"He said covering his eyes. I pulled back,grabbed a pillow and thorw it at him. "Get out of my room!"I said getting up. "You guys are nasty! Wait,till mom and gramps here about this!"He said running out of my room and slamming the door. I was standing there angry but it all went away when I hear Inuyasha's voice. "Oh,sorry."I said sitting back by him. "Aren't you going after him?"He ask. "Why?"I ask.

"Well, he's going to tell your mom and gramps so-"I cut him off by saying,"So,there going to find out sometime." "True."He sighed. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips which lead to another make-out fest. I just wanted more and I mean lot more. I guess,I'll have to wait.

Time flew by and I stayed at my house for the weekend. Inuyasha and I are much closer. The villagers,Miroku and Inuyahsa build a house for Sango,Miroku and Kohaku. Life had been great. I'm sending another weekend at my house right now.

I sucked into the warm water in my bathtub. It felt so great. Mom loves that Inuyasha and I are together. Sota won't stop borthering me about it and gramps just said great. I washed my hair making it shine each time the light hit it. I got out of the tub,let the water drain and got dress. Tommrrow was Monday so I was going to school. I have been so behind. I was worried what might happen. (A/N-I'm time skipping since I'm having writers block :P )

!3 years later!

((((((((((((((Regular POV))))))))))))))

"Inuyasha!"Screamed Kagome in pain. "It's ok,Kagome."He said patting her head. "NO!It's fucking not ok! DAMN IT!"Screamed Kagome again. "A few more pushes!"Sango said as she watched. Kagome was having her first child. "Damn you,Inuyasha!"She said coldly. Miroku and Sango had wed already. Kagome and Inuyasha had already also. "What did I do to you!?"Inuyahsa ask as she held his hand tightly. "You got me pregent!"She screamed! "DUH! That's what WE wanted!"He said. "If I fucking knew it was going to be this damn painful I would have said NO!"Kagome said coldly. "Damn it,suck it up!"Inuyasha replyed. "AHHH!!!!"Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's ears layed flat on his head. Sango was smiling happily. "Kagome,one more push!"She yelled. DAMN YOU INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed as the baby came out all the way. Kagome was breathing heavily and hurting Inuyasha by holding his hand tightly. "Ka-Kagome,hand!"He said in pain.

"O-oh."Kagome said letting go. Inuyasha began rubbing his hand. Sango bought over a beauiful baby girl. "It's a girl."Sango said giving her to Kagome. "Awww..I wanted a boy."Inuyasha said crossing his arms over her chest. "Whaever."Kagome said looking at what she,no,they had made. The little girl in her arms had doggy ears that were white and had black on the tip of them. She had choclate brown eyes like her mom's that would sweep anyone off there feet. "Inuyasha,look."She said giving the baby to him. He took he gently. He smiled. "She's..so cute."He said making Kagome giggle. Sango,Keada and some of the women villagers left so the couple and there new born could have some peace. Sango had gotten pergent around the time Kagome did so she would be having her baby soon. And,soon was a little to soon. Sango sat down by Miroku.

She smiled then began feeling pains. "Sango,dear,are you alright?"Miroku ask worrid. "Y-yeah,I think the baby's kicking,that's all."She said smiling. "Are you sure,that's all."Miroku ask. "No,pain."She said. "Lady Keada!"Miroku called over smiling. "What's wrong me childs?"She ask. "Lady Keada,Sango said she's having pain just like Lady Kagome's."Miroku said standing up. "I,it's time."She rpelyed. "What!?"Sango said in shock. Sango was lead into a room right near Kagome. Shippo came running into Kagome's room saying,"Sango's having her baby,mommy,daddy!" "What?"Kagome ask in shock. "Yeah,you might hear y-"Shippo didn't finsh cause you could her Sango screaming. Inuyasha's ears went flat.

"Why did she have to have em today?"He ask handing the baby back to Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked at her baby. "Shippo dear,come see your little sister."Kagome said smiling. Shippo smiled and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Aww..She's cute."Shippo said. "I know."Kagome said smiling. More screams came from the room beside them as Inuyahsa cover his ears. Kagome giggled. Her baby started to cry itself. "Great."Inuyahsa said. "What should we name her?"Kagome said. "I don't know."Inuyahsa siad. "Shippo,idea?"Kagome ask as the baby cryed. Shippo sat there thinking.

"Ai?"Shippo ask. "Ai,I like that,how about it,Inuyasha?"She ask smiling at her mate. "Ai,yeah,that's ok."Inuyasha replyed smiled. "Ai it is then."Kagome said as she heard Sango screamed. Then, you could hear a baby crys but it wasn't Ai. Shippo smiled happily.

((((((((((((((((Sango's POV)))))))))))))))))))

"Miroku,we are having no more!"I said holding my little boy. "Ha,you'll want more soon."Miroku replyed. "Prolly."I said smiling. "Name?"I ask looking up at Miroku. "How about...Haruki?"Miroku ask smiling down at him. "I like that name a lot."I replyed smiling. Everyone else left the room so we could have some alone time with him.

!A year later!

"Awwww!!!"I said as I watch Haruki walk. "He's sooo cute,Sango!"Kagome said holding Ai. "I know."I rpelyed. He had black hair like his daddy but brown eyes like me. Kagome's baby was just soooo cute! The cute choclate brown eyes and the cute little doggy ears. Kagome put Ai down to play with Haruki. "Aren't they cute when they play?"I ask watching the two playing togther. "I know."Kagome replyed watching them. Inuyasha and Miroku were outside talking bout something. Haruki and Ai got up and begna walking towards each other when they ran into each other and fell on there butts. Kagome and I gasp but all Ai and Haruki did was laugh. We love it when they laugh. This made us laugh to. Shippo laughed with us.

We had a great,great,life.

((((((((Inuyasha's POV))))))))

"It's fun being a dad,isn't it?"Miroku ask me. "Yeah,let's get back inside."I said walking inside. Miroku nodded and followed. Ai ran up to me and clinged to my leg. "DADDY!"She screamed. That was the only word she could say beside Mommy and Shippo. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "DADDY! DADDY!"Haruki screamed as Miroku picked him up. We had great lifes,very great ones. I kissed Ai on the forehead as she yawned. I smiled.

(((((((((DA END!!! I know, it sucked! lol P )))))))))) 


End file.
